


For a group of profilers you think they wouldn't be doing this

by ughdotcom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bets & Wagers, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: There was a betting pool in the BAU and it was over when Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan would finally get their shit together and start dating.Garcia and Prentiss had started the bet, then Garcia had involved JJ and Rossi. They had tried to keep it from Hotch, but Rossi had let it slip, so Hotch joined the betting pool as well.The bets were:Garcia: $20 - they will get together in the next 2 weeks.Prentiss: $20 - they’ll take at least till the end of the month.JJ: $15 - they’re already dating and hiding it.Rossi: $25 - they’ll confess after the next case.Hotch: $15 - they’re get together in the next week.The bet had one rule: do not try to set them up.Of course that didn’t stop them trying to get them drunk.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 13
Kudos: 490





	For a group of profilers you think they wouldn't be doing this

There was a betting pool in the BAU and it was over when Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan would finally get their shit together and start dating.

Garcia and Prentiss had started the bet, then Garcia had involved JJ and Rossi. They had tried to keep it from Hotch, but Rossi had let it slip, so Hotch joined the betting pool as well.

The bets were:

Garcia: $20 - they will get together in the next 2 weeks.

Prentiss: $20 - they’ll take at least till the end of the month.

JJ: $15 - they’re already dating and hiding it.

Rossi: $25 - they’ll confess after the next case.

Hotch: $15 - they’re get together in the next week.

The bet had one rule: do not try to set them up.

Of course that didn’t stop them trying to get them drunk.

Sure, maybe it was after the next case and sure maybe Rossi was buying and sure maybe because it was in the next week Hotch and Garcia were encouraging the boys to drink more, but that meant nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Reid had agreed to hang out with the team if they didn’t go to a bar, so the group was sitting in a circle in Rossi’s house. 

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Garcia said, and Hotch sighed.

“Aren’t we adults?”

“I don’t think Garcia is.” Prentiss said. “Plus, it sounds fun. Let’s do it.”

“What are the rules?” Reid asked.

“You can skip a dare but only if you drink out of your glass.” Reid wrinkled his nose, he didn’t like the way the alcohol tasted.

They bantered around the circle a bit, learning new things and doing embarrassing dares. Over the course of the game, JJ was leaning on Prentiss, Garcia admitted that her favorite music was pop punk, Rossi jokingly flirted with every member of the team, and Hotch talked about his emotions.

After a while Morgan and Reid disappeared into the kitchen and the group started discussing whether it would be okay to dare them to kiss. The end judgement was that no, they couldn’t dare them to kiss, but they could dare them to sit on each other’s laps, cuddle, kiss each other’s cheeks, and such.

When the two came back out they sat almost imperceptibly closer to each other.

“Reid, I dare you to sit on Morgan’s lap for the rest of the game.” Reid gave a theatrical sigh.

“Morgan?” he asked.

“Come here, pretty boy.” the other agents would have to be blind to miss the blush that coated Reid’s cheeks as he sat on Morgan’s lap and put his arms around Morgan’s neck as Morgan’s arms circled his waist.

“JJ, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Reid grinned. “I dare you to kiss Emily on the cheek. I know you like her.” JJ turned red, but pecked Prentiss on the cheek.

After the game ended, Rossi forbid anyone to go home, because they were all so drunk. It being his house, he assigned people their rooms: He was alone, Hotch was also alone, and Garcia was alone, but because there were only two rooms left after that (or so he said) Reid and Morgan and JJ and Prentiss had to room together. Reid and Morgan’s room was the first in the hall, so after they entered the room the others, instead of going to their own rooms, waited outside to see if they could hear anything. After a few minutes there was a thump on the door like someone was being pushed into it.

“Derek, Derek, we can’t do this, we’re in Rossi’s house.” Reid’s voice came, breathy and soft.

“So?”

“Derek!”

“Come on, they won’t know if we’re making out. JJ and Emily are next door, and heaven knows they’ll be doing the same thing.”

“Derek, you are a little shit.”

“You love it.”

“Yes, I do.”

There was not so silence, just sound of kissing and small sighs and moans.

They team was shocked till JJ spoke. “I think you guys owe me $15.”

The next morning no one was surprised when Reid was wearing his scarf a little too tightly for the warm summers day.

And if money exchanged hands when Prentiss and JJ came down holding hands, that was no one’s business.


End file.
